Trashed and Tempting
by oranfly
Summary: Peter   Excess Alcohol   Olivia   a very interesting experiment.  Season 4 compliant.  An ab89us/oranfly challenge.


A/N: This is just a spur of the moment one shot. It's a companion fic to ab89us's Drunken Seduction, which I highly recommend.

He was definitely going to pay for this. He'd only just been released from the 24 hour supervision and he'd already abused the privilege. Olivia had been out to dinner with Lincoln when she'd gotten the call from a bartender just a few miles away from where they had put Peter up saying that he was too drunk and beginning to make a scene. And so Olivia found herself reasonably pissed, driving to the bar that she had gotten the call from after making up an excuse to Lincoln apologetically. One of these times they'd actually get to finish a meal while in the same room without interruptions. Grumbling under her breath she strode into the bar, letting the anger roll off her in waves as her eyes sought out the reason she was here in the first place. She caught the bartender's gaze and he nodded his understanding before jerking his head in the direction of a man clearly passed out at the end of the bar. Olivia would recognize the slightly curly brown hair from anywhere and she picked her way through the crowd to his side and looked up to see the bartender hovering in front of him.

"You going to need some help getting him into a car?" He asked, looking both apologetic for leaving her this burden but resolved in ridding himself of this man.

"I think I've got this," Olivia said dryly. "Could I get a tall glass of water?"

The man immediately went into action, pausing only for a second when he realized what she was about to do.

"You don't mind, do you?" Olivia quirked an eyebrow up. She didn't want to piss of the bartender who'd been pretty nice up until now.

The man shook his head wryly and handed her two tall glasses of water.

Perfect.

Olivia actually found herself grinning wickedly. This would surely be a good start to payback. With one glass poised over his head and the other just above the back of his collar she quickly poured the clear and icy contents out onto her latest dilemma and watched with much humor as he jerked up and fell off his stool with a loud yelp before landing in a very unmanly heap on the bar floor. His livid blue eyes locked with hers and he looked ready to murder her before he saw just who it was in front of him.

"We're leaving," Olivia said coolly, daring him to talk back.

He glowered for a moment before getting to his feet and throwing a very dirty look over his shoulder at the bartender who shrugged casually. Olivia never looked back to see if he followed but made a bee-line for her SUV, not even bothering to help him into the passenger side. She glared at her dashboard as she waited for him to stumble into his seat; the whole process taking much longer than it should have. When he was finally in his seat and fumbling for the seatbelt, she started the car and pulled away from the curb. Olivia was more than ready for this night to be over with.

They were ten minutes into the trip to his place when she finally snapped. She could _feel_ his eyes on her and it was driving her insane.

"Stop it!" She snapped in irritation.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Peter slurred, his eyes remaining glued to her figure.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Olivia growled, casting a side glare at him when traffic permitted. "You can't just stare at me like that; like I'm _her_."

This seemed to have its effect as Peter's face paled and he nodded, turning to stare out his own window. Relieved that he had stopped watching her she returned her focus to the road. Her relief only lasted a few minutes though as the silence became deafening and the sound of the windshield wipers grated on her. Casting quick glances over to him she couldn't help but feel bad over the sad longing looks he was giving the window pressed into his forehead. Maybe she had been too cruel. Yes, she was angry and more specifically at this man, but if his story was as true as everything else he had said and done up until now, he was hurting and she just rubbed salt into that wound.

"I'm sorry, Peter," Olivia murmured, catching his gaze for a moment before returning her watch to the road.

"Don't be," Peter replied gruffly. "I know you're right, but…"

Olivia had avoided asking him about the other her. The her that belonged with him, but maybe this was something he needed to talk about so he could start moving forward.

"What happened to her?" Olivia asked softly, understanding the depth of his sorrow as being kindred to her own when she had lost John.

"Walternate killed her," Peter choked on the words before attempting to compose himself.

Olivia's hands tightened on the wheel and her body went rigid. She'd never thought to think that something had happened to the other her.

"When I stepped into the machine it sent me forward in time and into a future where the other universe had been destroyed and this universe was crumbling faster than we could stop it." Peter paused, swallowing past a lump in his throat. "Olivia and I worked to put band aids on vortexes and though we were together it seemed like our lives were on hold just trying to save one more person each day. Then one day Walternate had lured us apart and he killed her. I gave her eulogy and it nearly killed me. But then Walter found a way to send me back to when I had stepped into the machine so that the other universe wouldn't be destroyed and she wouldn't have died. Fast forward to my lack of existence and here I am," Peter laughed morosely.

On instinct, Olivia reached out and rested her right hand on his arm. "I'm sorry," and she meant it down to her core. She could feel his pain crawling across her skin, giving her goose bumps and sending a shiver through her entire body.

Peter shook his head and turned back to look out the window without ever responding to her.

"You know I'll do anything and everything I can to get you back to her, right?" Olivia's voice was soft and pleading for him to believe her.

Peter met her gaze and a small smirk crossed his face. "I believe you, Olivia, and thanks."

Olivia had to force her hand back to the wheel and not to remain on his arm and she nodded. "She must be something else; your Olivia."

"She really is," Peter actually smiled and she could almost see the flashes of memories skating past his clear gaze. "I still remember her reaction to catching Walter naked wandering through the house…"

"Naked?" Olivia's face screwed up in disgust and he laughed uproariously.

"Yeah that's the look she had too," Peter chuckled some more, clearly slipping into a happier mood.

Olivia shuddered and worked hard to think of something other than a naked Walter. "Well now you have to tell me something to get that God awful image out of my head."

"Well there was the time that Walter found us in the middle of," Peter coughed through a laugh and skipped using the word he had intended. "well, in your office at the lab. I'm not sure who was more scarred in that situation but it definitely was not Walter because he had started in on techniques he had used in the past."

Olivia guffawed and found she couldn't stop laughing at that. They slipped into an easier place as Peter told her funny stories with Walter mainly and Olivia would come back with a couple stories from the current time line that starred Walter and sometimes Astrid or Lincoln. When she finally pulled into the small driveway of the house Peter was staying in, Olivia found that she didn't quite want to say goodbye just yet. They'd finally found something they could converse on and be happy about. If she were reading him correctly, Peter was on a similar thought process because he paused at the door handle of the car and sighed before wrenching open the door. Olivia bit her lip nervously, trying not to call back to him or to accidently spit out some lame excuse to stay, but then he stumbled out of the door and nearly did a face plant into the bushes along the driveway. It seemed that he would probably need some help in and for once, Olivia was happy to help. She quickly climbed out of her side of the vehicle and rushed to his side to slip an arm around his upper back ad under his arms to help him stand up straight.

"I gotcha," Olivia mumbled as she staggered a bit under his weight. She could feel his hot breath on her bare throat as his head lolled to the side and they stumbled forward to the front door. After a few minutes they finally managed to make it to the entrance and Olivia waited a few seconds before prompting him. "Have you got your keys?"

"Ummmm, yeah, they're…" he looked to concentrate hard before his hand that wasn't trapped against her groped his pockets. "I think it's in my back pocket closest to you, but I can't reach…"

It took a heartbeat for Olivia to figure out what he was getting at before she rolled her eyes and sighed. Gingerly, Olivia slipped her free hand into his back pocket, fighting back the blush that crept up her neck to her cheeks as she avoided touching more of him than she had to. Finally she felt something hard and warm and quickly jerked her hand up to reveal the key in question. Not quite trusting Peter to use it himself without dropping it, she inched them closer to the door and she managed to get the door open while still balancing him on one side. It took a lot of patience and some odd juggling but eventually Olivia had gotten the door open and both of them inside.

"How about you crash on the…" Olivia looked around furtively for a sofa of some kind in the living room that was only steps away but only saw a couple boxes and a lawn chair.

"The stipend I've been allowed hasn't really covered any actual furniture," Peter explained, seeing the confusion on her face.

"Of course not…" Olivia grumbled. Olivia tried to adjust him so that they could maneuver themselves to the staircase when Peter lost his balance and his weight became too much forcing her against the wall and him to fall into her. She couldn't stop the raging blush as she took stock that his entire body was pressed up against hers and she could feel his breath at just below her ear.

"I – I'm sorry," he mumbled and he was close that his lips brushed softly against her neck.

A rush of heat flooded down to her lower stomach and swished in anticipation. It had been so long since she'd had human contact like this, especially from the male version of her species. He was trying to use the wall to push himself up and off of her but the effort was awkward and involved more of them touching than Olivia was comfortable with considering who it was pressed up against her. When his lips accidently brushed up against her ear she couldn't quell the shudder that shook her body and allowed her eyes to flutter shut. Peter froze against her and finally looked down at her. He knew that look and his body responded faster than he could process what was happening. His eyes were glued to her face and he couldn't look away for fear this would be the last time he would see _that_ look on her. When her eyes finally batted open and looked up at him he felt his heart speed off to the beat of the Indy 500. The green was lost in an inky black and her lips parted in a silent 'O' as she felt his reaction to her against her lower stomach.

Control fled the scene as without a second thought his lips descended down to capture hers and he felt her body roll up into his to meet him halfway. The kiss was bruising and passionate; more a battle of tongues and lips as all thought was lost and he pressed her into the wall while her hands fisted themselves into his damp t-shirt to pull him tighter to her.

It felt like lava was pooling at Olivia's core and she would swear up and down that her body was in immediate danger of spontaneously combusting on the spot. Never before had she felt this much desire for one person and the feeling was making her dizzy with wonder. Or was it lack of oxygen…

Gasping for air they both pulled apart at the same time; taking each other in with heaving chests and flushed faces. Olivia couldn't force her face to neutral fast enough before he caught the confusion and longing and this time his mouth wandered up and down her jaw line and throat, making her whimper and shake into his body as she felt her will power to stop melt away. Her hands traced down his firm chest until she could work her hands up under the flimsy shirt to feel his burning flesh beneath her fingertips. She felt him harden further in response and hiss into her neck and the woman in her roared to life. Fingers dancing over the muscled torso, she found herself pleased that he had some hair to his chest and she bit her lower lip as flashes of what he must look like naked flitted through her mind's eye.

"I need you," Peter gasped into her bare shoulder where he had worked the shirt to the side to feel more skin with his lips.

Olivia nodded furtively and with more grace and speed than she thought she was capable, she led them up to his bedroom where a full size unmade bed laid waiting for them. The sight of the bed made both of them pause for a moment and they shared a silent look before Peter broke the silence.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly, needing to know that he wasn't going to be avoided if they crossed this line.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Olivia grinned and this made him smile. "I want what you want." Her voice echoed in her own ears and she frowned a little and Peter froze.

"What'd you just say?" Peter whispered, afraid if he asked too loudly than it wouldn't be real.

"I – I don't know…" Olivia sputtered, looking deep in thought. "I want what you want…" She said the words slowly, tasting each syllable and feeling a sound truth in it.

Before she could ask him what he meant he had crossed the room and his lips were on hers once more and her breath was stolen away.

"Livia," he kissed her again. "My 'Livia…" he murmured, continuing to kiss her into oblivion.

The name sent goose bumps up and down her body and her heart ached in a way she'd never felt before in her life.

"Mine…" he growled low in his throat, using his hand at the back of her neck to tilt her face up toward his as his mouth plundered her own. She became putty in his hands as his lips traveled down until he was scraping his teeth and dragging tongue along her pulse point.

"Oh God, Peterrr…" Olivia whimpered, holding herself up by the waist band of his jeans. In a moment of clarity she began to work the button free and the zipper down, freeing his throbbing arousal.

Peter sighed into her throat as he was freed and then groaned when she palmed his erection through the fabric of his boxers. Olivia was just growing smug of her power over him when she felt a rush of cool air across her stomach and she looked down to see that Peter had torn open her button up shirt and quickly peeling it off her. Her attention wavered for a moment as his hands gripped her bare waist and moved up to cradle her still covered breasts. His thumbs flicked across her hardened nipples and her head tipped back as she moaned her approval to the air around them.

"You need to be naked," Olivia whispered huskily. "Now."

Peter nodded his approval and though his brain was still a little befuddled from the alcohol he managed to help rid her of her clothing and then took his turn, stepping out of his jeans and boxers and slipping his shirt over his head and to the floor. Naked flesh met naked flesh when his lips met hers and they stumbled onto the bed in a pile of limbs and laughter before the laughs turned into moans. Peter wrapped his left hand around both of her wrists before pinning them above her head and beneath him.

He gave her a very predatorial grin as he breathed a hot path of lips and tongue from her jaw line down between her breasts, causing her back to bow so that her chest was thrust into his face. Unable to resist the temptation anymore, Peter captured a pebbled nipple in his mouth and twirled his tongue around the flesh before nibbling gently.

"Peter!" She cried out as her insides tightened and she could feel herself on the edge of the precipice already. Olivia fought against his hold, yearning to touch and feel him, but he held her wrists tight. "Please, Peter…" She begged, giving him hooded and pleading eyes.

He was never good at saying no to her and it seemed that hadn't changed. With a playful pout he released her hands and she immediately took advantage of her new found freedom to run then down his chest and then grasp his arousal.

"Livia…" Peter groaned, pumping his hips forward into her hand to create additional friction.

Olivia shuddered in pleasure as he grew even harder under her touch. She was already imagining his thick cock inside of her and she couldn't help but buck her hips up into his, needing to feel him against her.

"I need you, Peter…" Olivia whispered against his lips. "Please…"

As if he could deny her anything? Peter brushed kisses along her neck and dropped his hips so that he was poised and waiting. Olivia used her hand to center him before he thrust forward and became one whole. Tears sprang to Olivia's eyes as her heart fluttered in her chest. This was it. He was what was missing in her life. That hole was quickly filling with everything Peter and she bit down on her lip to keep the cries at bay.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Peter of course noticed and brushed a tear aside with the pad of his thumb. "We can stop, I- "

"No! Please don't stop," Olivia said in a soft rush of words.

Still confused, Peter kissed away the remaining tears on her cheeks. He wanted to tell her he loved her and that ne never stopped, but he didn't think she would be ready for those words. Instead he chose a slow and easy pace, relishing in the feel of her body squeezing tight around him. She was his heaven and home and no amount of time or changes have altered that. Her short nails dragged along his shoulder blades as she thrust her hips up into his, making Peter groan as he resisted finishing that second. Olivia took that moment and with a hard twist of her hips, flipped Peter over so that he was beneath her and she was straddling his hips. Grinning down at him, she picked up a much faster pace, flicking her hips into tight circles every once in awhile.

"Fuck, Livia!" Peter's head tipped back as he gripped her hips, helping her increase the pace she had started.

The sounds of their heavy breathing and whispered sentiments filled the air until Peter watched in astonishment and wonder when Olivia's head tipped back and her body arched on top of him and he felt her tremor around him as she came whispering his name. It wasn't the screams he'd wanted to hear though, so while she had her guard down, he twisted them back so he was on top and she beneath him.

Her glazed over green eyes widened in shock before he placed her legs up on either side of his head on his shoulders and thrust his hips into hers with abandon. A long cry of pleasure slipped past her lips as her eyes fluttered shut and her hands fisted the sheets beside her. His name became a steady mantra and grew louder until she finally cried out his name and shook beneath him. Her insides clenched tight around him and this time he followed her into oblivion, whispering her name and kissing her bare shoulder up to her lips.

Peter longed to tell her exactly how much he loved her; how much he had missed her, but he wasn't sure she was ready for those words just yet. But for once he felt like there was time and he wouldn't wait as long as he did before.

Olivia lay still beneath him as he slipped her legs off from his shoulders and dropped to her side to curl up next to her. She gingerly turned into his body and wrapped an arm around him to keep him close. Her mind was oddly blank considering what they had just done and she wasn't pushing herself to start thinking about it just yet. What they had done had felt so right and amazing. He was placing soft kisses along her hair line and softly stroking her back.

"Sleep, sweetheart," Peter murmured against her forehead. "There will be plenty of time for you to rip my head off tomorrow."

Olivia wanted to object, but she so very tired and he was so comfortable. She managed to mumble something before darkness crept over her and sleep claimed her.

Peter tried not to freeze at her words and he forced his brain to slow down and soak in wha she had said.

_You belong with me._

A/N: My fragile writing self esteem requires reviews to continue living… *hint hint* Also, remember to check out the version in which Olivia is trashed by ab89us. You won't regret reading that steamy piece of loving.


End file.
